


Anonymity

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Glory Hole, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned bullying, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sex Work, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like half anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: It had been a few weeks now since he started working for a shady sex dungeon in order to help support himself after running out of his parents’ apartment when he turned eighteen. If he was being honest, even though he was hesitant at first, he had begun honestly enjoying it.





	Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am
> 
> terms used for kokichi's body may be a bit dysphoria inducing (cunt, chest grabbing, etc)

It had been a few weeks now since he started working for a shady sex dungeon in order to help support himself after running out of his parents’ apartment when he turned eighteen. If he was being honest, even though he was hesitant at first, he had begun honestly enjoying it. The anonymity allowed him to continue attending high school even while doing this to get him through, and getting a shit ton of sexual pleasure four nights of the week was an attractive prospect to say the least. The lady that ran this place was kind to him, brought him water and encouragement between customers and explained to him every night that there was a panic button in his cubicle that he could press if he ever got overwhelmed or scared and didn’t want to continue with the scene anymore.

So he lay down in the wooden box, his upper body free to move around inside and his lower body poking out into the public space of the building. His ankles were held by chains to keep his legs apart. He knew that a bottle of lube sat on a shelf next to him for whoever wanted him that night to use. A list of rules were just above his opening in bold letters where they could be seen clearly -  **NO FEMININE TERMS IN DIRTY TALK, NO ANAL, USE LUBE.** He had chosen them when he first started working in the building, and he could change them whenever he wanted, but not tonight.

Kokichi’s thoughts were interrupted by rough, calloused hands against his thighs, pushing his legs forward slightly so that the chains restraining his ankles clanked together. The touch felt a little familiar, tickled something faint in the back of his mind, but when he heard the bottle of lube next to the hole his lower half is sticking through prompted his mind to shut the fuck up. He hears quiet grunts on the other side of the wall, then two fingers going against his folds to hold him open; his opening twitches and winks as it’s exposed to the slightly chilled air outside of his box. A thumb pressed against his clit, and Kokichi let out a soft moan - a self satisfied chuckle came from the anonymous man on the other side, and unbeknownst to him, that was all it took to rip the anonymous spell from Kokichi.

He wasn’t completely sure about how to feel about Kaito Momota, his longtime bully, was currently rubbing his clit and presumably getting ready to fuck him into next week, but the heat growing in his lower belly was enough to turn him from “maybe I should hit the panic button within arm’s reach” to “fuck it, he’s hot even if he’s an asshole” pretty quick. Kaito’s fingers ran down his slit, dipped into his hole and made him groan softly. Kokichi couldn’t help but tense lightly, his walls clenching as the taller boy’s fingers sunk into him and the pads pressed into his g-spot. His back arched, hips bucking ever so slightly as he put his hand over his mouth.

It had been a while since he got this turned on. Maybe it was because he knew who Kaito was but the other boy hadn’t the faintest idea it was him through the hole; maybe it was just the general fetish he was growing for the line of work he had lined up for himself. “Man, you’re a slut,” Kaito hissed at him, and Kokichi could hear the zip of his pants through the thin wood of the wall. His cunt twitched in anticipation for what he knew was coming, and he felt his pale face flush. “So easy to work up. I wonder if it’ll be as easy to make you cum.”

Kokichi took comfort in knowing that he was shy and anxious and non confrontational enough in real life that there was no way Kaito would match his moans and legs and cunt to the person he was in school. He was going to ravage him, and Kokichi would be the only person who would ever know. The idea was enough to arouse him further, hands wandering to his chest. He cupped each soft mound, gave a gentle squeeze and let out a shaky breath. The other boy’s fingers continued working at his pussy, and he was struggling to keep himself from moaning Kaito’s name out loud.

He had always found Kaito kind of attractive, if he was being honest. Maybe it was pretty messed up to think that the person who made his life a living hell and beat the snot out of him every other day was really, really hot, but he couldn’t exactly control what it was his pussy wanted or the visions that his mind decided it wanted to conjure up at night.

The boy was interrupted from his thoughts by the head of a cock rubbing against his folds, and he let out a quiet gasp. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll never feel satisfied by anyone else,” Kaito hissed, wrapping his hands around Kokichi’s thin thighs to spread them further apart. He shivered from how exposed he was, squeezed his chest with a shaky sigh. He didn’t say anything in response, worried that Kaito would recognize his voice, but lifted his hips a little to try and show his eagerness. Not that he really needed to with how slick he was already. “Too bad about no anal, but you’re the right size.”

Before Kokichi could really think too hard about what that meant, though, Kaito was pushing in, and his breath hitched. One would think he was trying to compensate with how loud and abrasive his personality could often be, but as Kokichi was quickly learning, that couldn’t have been farther from the truth. He had gotten a pretty good sense of how big the average dick was in the few weeks he’d been working in a goddamn gloryhole studio, and Kaito was  _ definitely _ bigger than most if not all of the dicks he’d gotten in his cunt. And god, was he ever into it.

His breathing was uneven and labored as Kaito finally pushed all the way in, the head of his cock pressing against Kokichi’s cervix. He groaned, feeling full and like he was about to split open - and he loved it. Kaito gave a couple of shallow thrusts, and Kokichi’s nails dragged against his chest as he let out a soft moan. “Fuck,” he heard the other boy grunt on the other side of the wall, before he pulled most of the way out to leave the smaller of the two painfully empty.

Then he slammed back in with more force than Kokichi even thought possible, the head of his cock hitting the smaller’s deepest point  _ hard, _ and he couldn’t help the squeal he let out in response. He stayed like that for a moment, deep, deep inside of Kokichi before once more pulling most of the way out and shoving his way back in, and again. It was too slow, so slow that he felt like he was going to lose his mind if the other didn’t pick up a rough and even pace to match with how hard he hit in. He didn’t like making demands, he didn’t want to say anything, but the temptation to beg Kaito to go faster was strong.

He squirmed, moving his hips in an attempt to get the friction he desperately wanted, and luckily enough for him that seemed to be all the encouragement Kaito needed to start picking up the pace. The already firm grip on Kokichi’s pale thighs tightened to the point he was worried they would bruise later, and the taller of the two picked up a pace that really showcased the strength he so often used to make the smaller boy’s life miserable. He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained in, and then shoved his way all the way back to his cervix, so quickly that Kokichi was quickly overwhelmed in the best possible way, overwhelmed to the point he began losing all coherent thought.

He couldn’t control the string of moans and cries that left his mouth as Kaito fucked him mercilessly, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to. The grip on one of his thighs released for a now free thumb to dig into his clit, and Kokichi came with a shout, walls clenching around the other’s cock as he rested all the way inside. His body went numb and he struggled to remember how to breathe for a moment, eyes clenching shut as his thighs twitched and he waited for it to pass.

As soon as he calmed down enough that his muscles stopped twitching, Kaito began pounding into him with the same ruthless pace, and Kokichi’s eyes watered up from overstimulation. Most of the time he didn’t even cum with just one person without having to reach through the hole and finish himself off, and when he did it was usually at the tail end and he got to have some time between orgasm and getting fucked. He had never really had the opportunity to explore overstimulation after cumming before, but god was he realizing he liked it.

The other didn’t seem to notice, because he just kept pounding home without abandon, massaging the sensitive skin around Kokichi’s clit. He could tell from the increasingly erratic movements from Kaito, though, that the other was starting to get close. Heat was building up in his gut again already, and the smaller of the two put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from shouting out Kaito’s name.

If he found out who he was, after all, he would have a whole other additional layer of ammunition to use against Kokichi. He would call him a slut as he smacked him around, possibly even share his secret with his equally violent and equally cruel group of friends. Having so much on the line  _ definitely _ should not have been getting the smaller of the two off as much as it was, but Kokichi was discovering a lot of new things about himself tonight, and having a weird risk fetish wasn’t the most distressing. No, the fact that he found his biggest terror attractive took that prize.

Kokichi’s second orgasm snuck up on him, hit him much harder than the first one did. Fireworks went off in his eyes and he couldn’t help the scream that left him, an overwhelming wave of pleasure running up and down his spine and making him all but forget the situation he was in. He writhed against the cushion he was laying on, upper body thrashing and his lower half only remaining in place because Kaito’s hands had moved to push down on his abdomen - when did that happen, he didn’t know, he didn’t care, all he could think about was the cock inside him and the sparks going off under his skin.

His walls clenching must have been what pushed Kaito over the edge as well, because he stopped deep inside of the smaller boy and the sensation of being filled with something warm marked the tail end of Kokichi’s orgasm. He just barely heard Kaito grunt the name “Ouma” over the ringing of his ears, and as the taller of the two pumped him full of cum, he froze.

Kaito pulled out moments after he climaxed, and Kokichi shivered slightly at the feeling of some cum escaping his opening. “Sorry about that,” he heard the other say on the other side of the wall as the zipper of his pants sounded once again, sounding more distant and more like he was trying to keep on the good side of the woman that ran the place than like an actual apology, so it was enough to make him relax as two pats were given to his inner thigh and he heard footsteps walking away from him.

So he had just fantasized about fucking him without actually realizing he was fucking him.

All things considered, Kokichi should not have found that as amusing and flattering as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if you enjoyed please!


End file.
